skripsi
by sayangsemuamembersuju
Summary: minseok sedang susah, bukan cuma fikirannya. Hati nya pu sama saja. Ini semua akan sedikit lebih mudah asal dia lebih memudahkan jalannya sendiri. Ini tentang Skripsi dan hatinya yang susah sedari lama.


Cast : minseok dan luhan

Ceritanya mungkin pasaran, kalau suka ya silahkan dibaca. Selamat membaca dan semoga kamu tidak mengalaminya.

Selamat baca semuanya…

Skripsi

Namanya kim minseok, mahasiwi akhir di perguruan tinggi negeri dikotanya. Seperti pada mahasiswa yang lainnya, rasanya serba susah saat skripsi melanda. Dari mulai bahan, revisi, bergadang hingga dosen yang banyak maunya, membuat susah, sakit kepala sebagai intinya.

Bukannya dia bodoh atau semacamnya, berusaha sih sudah sampai batas akhirnya. Tapi judulnya tetaplah manusia, bosan juga kalau ditolak terus dan terus. Bukannya tidak punya jiwa pantang menyerah. Hanya rasanya lelah. Ruet sekali hidup ini jika setip hari hanya angka dan bahasa yang terlalu baku yang kau baca, ketik, dan revisi lagi berulang- ulang.

Namanya juga berkorban, demi masa depan yang lebih baik. Ia pasti begitu. Masalah baru muncul lagi, setelah lulus mau jadi apa? Kerja mungkin. Oh ayolah kerja itu perjuangannya juga sama susahnya seperti skripsi yang terus ditolak.

Punya pacar juga sama saja rasanya, luhan namanya. Sejak sma mereka ya dekat tapi statusnya ya begitu. Teman rasa pacar, minseok sama dengan luhan. Manusia malas dengan komitmen, susah menyatukan fikiran apalagi Minseok orangnya bersih ya luhan berantakan. Minseok masih sibuk skripsi dan luhan sudah bekerja. Dan sakitnya itu luhan pergi keluar kota dan meninggalkan minseok dengan status sama. Teman rasa pacar yang semakin lama semakin renggang saja rasanya. Cari pelarian, pernah terfikir dan sedikit di coba oleh minseok. Tapi rasanya tidak tega ya.

Padahal mana minseok tahu luhan disana setia apa mungkin juga sudah lupa padanya. Tiap chat yang mereka lakukan minseok Cuma berani bilang "kita masih sahabat kan ?" kalau untuk cewek ini sudah seperti kode yang meski tidak berangka perlu dipecahkan juga. Dan parahnya cowok itu mana paham dan cenderung tidak peduli sama kode-kode jenis ini. Mereka maunya to the point saja. Dan mana semua orang bisa begini, minseok salah satunya.

Luhan jawabnya enteng saja, "masih lah, sampai kapan pun kamu masih sahabatku. Aku tidak akan melupakan setiap jasa dan pengorbananmu dulu padaku". Meranalah hati seorang kim minseok, jawaban luhan jauh dari harapan. Meski sedikit bersyukur sebenarnya kalau luhan masih ingat susah nya jadi minseok dulu, sahabat yang sedia mengerjakan tugas luhan. Minseok tidak peduli apa kata chen dulu, kalau luhan itu sahabat Cuma kedoknya saja. Agar dia tidak usah repot untuk mikir ini tugas bagaimana cara mengerjakannya. Dan sekarang minseok masih gelisah, galau, merana antara masih setia atau lupakan saja luhan.

Luhan pernah bilang "minseok segeralah kemari, selesaikan skripsimu dan aku akan mengenalkanmu dunia luar", baik minseok tau luhan maksudnya baik. Tapi apa tega minseok meninggalan ibu dan adiknya. Semua serba susah utuk minseok. Maka minseok memilih meperpanjang masa mahasiswanya. Untuk apa? Untuk menetapkna hati dia mau kemana. Jadi ma siswa itu status paling senang. Gratis ini itu mulai dari bus, perpustakaan, hak mahasiwa juga banyak apa lagi saat masa ospek tiba, wifi gratis dan masih banyak hak yang sayang untuk minseok tinggalkan (hidup mahasiswa)

Bukan masalah gratisnya yng minseok susahkan juga adalah selama jadi mahasiwa terlalu banyak kenangan yang tertinggal disana, setiap sudutnya menyimpan kenangan akan manis pahitnya masa kuliah. Tapi kembali lagi sampai kapan minseok terus begini.

Minseok akan mulai lagi, mulai mencari banyak lagi refrensi. Agar takakan lagi ditolak sibapak dosen lagi. Masalah luhan juga minseok akan memberikan batasa waktu, sampai kapan dia punya perasaan begini. Mari memperjelas dan apaun kata luhan nanti minseok akan terima. Karena minseok akan berusaha lebih ikhlas dan membuka lagi diri. Karena masih ada beasiwa yang menanti, dan ini bukan didalam negeri. Sudah dikatakan minseok tidak bodoh, hanya terlalu banyak memikirkan yang tidak perlu untuk terlalu dirisaukan. Semuanya mari doakan minseok yang kembali bersemangat ini.

end

Hai, lama ya saya hilang. Dan sedikitnya ini certa saya, bagian skripsinya. Kukiras masuk ke skripsi buka laptop tiap hari aku akan jadi lebih rajin. Nyatanyanya semangatku memudar karena revisi tiada akhir ini. Hehehe.. maaf kan aku ya, aku akan segera kembali kok setelah aku acc dan itu belum tau kapan. Doakan aku semuanya. Nanti akan ku selesaina hutang piutang ini. Sekarang aku berjuang dulu ya. Terimasih semua… kalau berkenan di review ya, rasanay tulisanku aneh. Sekali lagi makasih loh ya.


End file.
